


Hooked on a feeling

by LittleLinor



Series: Arc of Magical Sparkles [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gore, M/M, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLinor/pseuds/LittleLinor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since water ballet is apparently not enough to seduce the likes of Yuuri, Dennis tries on a different approach. A tasty approach.</p>
<p>(Please mind the tag warnings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked on a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theartisticfool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfool/gifts).



> I'M SORRY FOR EVERYTHING and especially that title.  
> I hope that wasn't TOO gory for your... taste ;)
> 
> (Um, warnings for graphic vore. For an explanation of the universe, I'll direct you to [this fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4180473) and its notes)

“You're kidding, right?” had been Yuuya's first reaction when he'd first brought up the idea to him, too.  
Granted, Yuuya had used a different tone, caught between “shocked,” “mystified,” and “mildly worried for your state of mind,” with just a hint of the guilt of someone who _really_ can't judge. He'd stared with wide eyes as Dennis waited, smile comfortably glued to his face, and finally sighed.  
“You're serious.”  
“When _aren't_ I serious?”  
“Do I really have to answer that?” Dennis had given an apologetic almost-giggle, and he'd shaken his head and continued. “You sure this is a good idea? I mean, I can, but… you know this is pretty extreme to go through, right?”  
“You like it.”  
“Yeah, _I_ like it, but I'm already _used_ to hurting myself on purpose, and by now I'm pretty sure my body actually makes it _easier_. You're not gonna have that.”  
“Well~ if it gets too much, I can always stop. And it'll teach me a valuable lesson, like 'maybe it's not as fun in reality' so I can stop thinking about it,” he'd added with a wink. “I do want to try, Yuuya. It's been on my mind for too long.”  
That's when Yuuya had finally given up. Sighed, shaken his head, and taken out a knife and a vial.  
“You owe me for this,” he'd grumbled.  
“Absolutely. You won't regret it, Yuuya.”  
“I wonder about that.” The words were sarcastic, but the voice had been closer to fondly exasperated, and Dennis smiled when he heard it. “… you sure he's gonna want to try this, though? I thought his whole deal was drowning people, not eating them.”  
“Ah, yes, well, about that.” Yuuya had looked up at his tone, and Dennis let a dramatic pause hang between them. “Think about it, Yuuya. He might not eat people… but he does eat fish.”

Yuuri's reaction is a lot more deadpan, and probably fuelled more by his opinion on the ludicrousness of the idea than any concerns for Dennis's health.  
“You're kidding, right?” he asks, eyebrows raised and slightly mocking (but mostly judging).  
“Yuuri dear, you should know me better than that by now,” he says with a sigh.   
“I thought I did, but you have even less self-preservation instinct left than I thought.”  
“You wound me.”  
“Not enough, apparently.”  
“Well, that's what I'm here to correct, isn't it?” he counters with a wink.  
Yuuri doesn't seem impressed, but at the very least he doesn't seem ready to kick him out, which is an improvement.  
“You wouldn't turn me down,” Dennis says with a wink and a flourish, producing the vial of blood from his coat pocket, “after I went through all the trouble to get this, right?”  
“Maybe I should--” He stops, his nonchalant expression suddenly hardening. “… is that Yuuya's?”  
“I am a very persuasive man,” Dennis purrs.  
“He just _gave it to you?_ ”  
“Weeell. Let's just say I now owe him a favour. But I think it's worth it.”  
Yuuri stares at him. Glares, almost. The air around him feels as cold as the deep water he sometimes hides in.  
If he'd been anyone else, Dennis would probably have shuddered, or stammered, or apologised before he'd even known _what_ Yuuri was mad about. Instead, he stays calmly quiet until Yuuri finally talks.  
“… please tell me Sora wasn't around when you made this deal.”  
“Aw, are you worried about me?”  
“No. But if he was, I'll have to refrain from associating with you ever again. If that kind of pact wasn't enough of a liability, just the stupidity involved in making it would be.”  
“Relax. I'm not _that_ stupid. A fairy is bad enough on its own, but a _jealous_ one? I'd rather watch someone else experience it.” He sighs dreamily. “I hope someone makes the mistake one day. It would be a fun show.”  
Yuuri snorts.  
“You're more tasteless than you look.”  
“I merely appreciate drama in all its shapes. Isn't that the mark of a true comedian?” Before Yuuri can reply, he moves closer and murmurs. “And I intend to prove I'm not tasteless in _any_ sense of the word.”  
Yuuri stares at him. He stares back, smiling. Yuuri stares more.  
About ten seconds later, he's been grabbed by the collar and shoved down on his back on Yuuri's desk, Yuuri's hand on his neck before he can blink out the shock of his head hitting the wood.  
“ _Fine_ ,” Yuuri tells him with his sweetest smile. “I think I deserve a little _compensation_ for having had to hear this level of shit with my own two ears. But let me warn you, Dennis. _You_ are setting up. _You_ are cleaning up afterwards. And I choose the terms. Are we clear?”  
“Y-yes sir,” he gasps, and he'd like to pretend he's breathless out of fear, but he's not.

'The terms' apparently involve Yuuri handling a _very big_ knife, and Dennis suddenly feels like he might have been lucky to not end up on a hook.  
It's not that he's scared Yuuri will actually kill him. If he wanted to, he would have done it a long time ago. But going out of his way to make him regret his choices in ways that surpass the reach of his pretty potent masochism? He really wouldn't put it past him.  
On the bright side, Yuuri actually looks somewhat entertained by his discomfort, and if he's having fun, maybe things will go fine after all.  
Yuuri's smiling as he twirls his knife, and Dennis somehow finds it in himself to smile back.  
“So!” Yuuri hums. “This is where science makes a big step forward.”  
“Oh my god.”  
“But first...”  
He doesn't give Dennis time to brace, instead stabbing right through the lower part of his tail, pinning it to the wood underneath.  
Dennis breaks into a high pitched whine, muffling his urge to scream by biting into his own hand.  
So that's why he'd told Dennis to change to this form.   
Yuuri smiles and pulls out another smaller knife.  
“ _Now_ we can start.”

Dennis has seen Yuuri hunt people. There's something slow and lazy and utterly terrifying in the way he stalks, a casualness that only comes to predators.   
None of that here. He's still casual, but doesn't linger at all, the only slowness in his movements that of someone who can't be bothered to make the _effort_ to go faster.  
It's quick, it's brutal, it's to the point, and it's just slow enough for Dennis to feel everything.  
“And tonight's second observation is: your flesh _does_ transition seamlessly from chest to tail,” he announces as he pulls apart the two sides of his first cut, baring his insides. It starts where his navel would be and ends about a hand's length into his tail, and Yuuri's small hands slip inside with ease. “I can't see a difference.”  
“Wh—what's the first?” Dennis grits between his tears, finally able to talk after his earlier screaming.  
“That stabbing you is an efficient way to shut you up. I took notes for later.”  
“I—I won't—I won't always—have—unicorn blood on me, you—know.”  
“Yes, you might want to remember that.”  
What an asshole. He's so proud. And mildly worried.  
Instead of allowing him time to question his tastes and life choices, Yuuri hooks his knife under a layer of muscle and starts cutting again, separating it from the flesh underneath and allowing it to flap to the side before slicing the chunk off, skin and all.  
Dennis grits his teeth for the two full seconds he can last before screaming, almost regretting having rejected Yuuri's offer of a gag. With his hands tied up, he can't bite into his own arm anymore.  
The one who does bite is Yuuri, straight into the slab of meat that was part of his stomach a mere thirty seconds ago, no class or dramatic pausing (or posing, for that matter). He's still munching on it thoughtfully when Dennis finally stops screaming, the screams having thankfully camouflaged his urge to whimper at the sight.  
“Shark,” Yuuri finally states, matter of fact and almost bored, once Dennis's choked breathing finally leaves him enough room to.  
“H-huh?”  
“That's what it tastes like. Somewhere between red meat and shark. Even on the human half.”  
Dennis blinks out tears, trying to focus on his face. The most pressing question on his mind should probably be _why would the upper part taste like fish, especially if the blood looks normal throughout_ , but what actually takes most of what attention his pain-blurred mind can spare is _where has Yuuri even eaten shark before_?  
He voices it.  
“Restaurants, Dennis. Do you think I have time and energy to waste fishing in salt water?”  
“Well y-- _hnnn_ ” he gasps, bites his own lip, and continues; “you never know.”  
“The real question is whether it tastes like this here because everything does, or whether the change is just gradual,” Yuuri continues without acknowledging his response. “Maybe I should open you up all the way to test?” he honeys at Dennis, bending closer to his face.  
Dennis whimpers and tries not to pull back.  
“Th—that might be pushing it a bit...”  
“What a pity,” Yuuri murmurs, his breath cooling the tears on Dennis's cheeks, and—Dennis cries out again as fingers press up the side of his split stomach. “We'll just have to make do here.”  
This from the guy who had to be wooed with the persistence of a stalking werewolf, Dennis thinks. But he doesn't _say_ it because Yuuri is tearing out another chunk of his muscles and it's all he can do not to faint.  
(also his voice is kind of busy with screaming)

Thankfully, the tearing doesn't take too long. Masochism or no, there's only so much he can handle (is that what Yuuya had meant, about his body making it easy?), and, well. It's a first time. He doesn't exactly have experience in being stabbed and cut by his not-actually-boyfriend. A little build-up would have been nice.  
Seeing Yuuri eye his face and bite into his flesh, though, that's worth it. Dennis bites his own lip as he watches him, trying to take in everything at once and failing—how's he supposed to keep his eyes on Yuuri's and on Yuuri's mouth and on— _god_ —Yuuri's neck, shifting slightly when he swallows. He's doing it with a casualness that chills Dennis's spine and sends other parts of his body ablaze, as if he _is_ there only to be eaten, not more of note than any food on Yuuri's plate.  
He makes it so convincing, too.  
The 'turned on' part must have shown on his face in the middle of all the pain and fear, because Yuuri just drops the rest of the meat in his mouth and smiles.  
“Are you satisfied?”  
And Dennis would have liked to make a coherent answer, really, he would, but all that comes out is a whimper.  
The good news is that Yuuri's eyes light up at the sound, his smile widening slightly.  
“This _is_ more enjoyable than I thought...” he drawls as his knife tentatively plays with the edge of Dennis's skin again (he shudders, tries both to picture and to not picture it sinking into the yet untouched part of his stomach), “although you're noisy as always.”  
“Ah-ahaha—” he gasps, feeling the blade press against his skin again, not yet cutting but firmly on the edge of it, “you—don't—” (seem) “a—gainst” (it) “when—scream—” he tries to say, but there's only so much he can push out when he's missing so much blood and his stomach muscles gape open instead of maintaining his voice.  
Yuuri's smile is angelic.  
“I'm not.”  
He sinks the blade into Dennis's stomach again, and disappears from Dennis's sight, along with all of his other senses as pain burns through his body and wipes his brain out of consciousness.

“You _do_ know you're supposed to stop _before_ you pass out, right?” Yuuya sighs at him when Dennis reports back a few days later.  
“No but listen to this, I was in bed when I woke up! And he was still there!”  
“… Dennis, you really need to raise your dating standards.”  
“Yuuya, were _you_ expecting him to do any aftercare beyond maybe giving me the blood so I wouldn't die while I was unconscious?”  
“… to be honest? No.”  
“Well, neither did I. So I'm considering this a victory.”  
Yuuya chuckles and shakes his head.  
“Plus, he got super into it,” Dennis continues.  
“Whatever floats your boat, I guess.”  
“Yes well about that—”


End file.
